Monkey Business
by Dwald
Summary: Things get bananas in Dexter's lab.


Dexter was a boy who never knew many pleasures. Most of his day consisted of work, work, and more work. Each day at the lab was cold, exhausting… lonely… Sure there was Computer, but pornography and flesh lights for a teenage(?) boy is like a plastic gun for a soldier… After a normal day at work, Dexter sits in his chair, staring into a mirror. Staring, for hours, and hours, trying to work up the courage to tell Computer to pull the trigger. "You disgust me… You are fucking sick… Look at you… You… PERVERT! Look at your gloves…", he follows with a sigh. "Computer… pull…" He moves his face into his hands with a quivering sob. "Pull… up the video".

Suddenly, an image appeared on the big screen. It was a live camera feed, coming from the bedroom of his sister, Deedee. The room was empty, and Dexter's face donned a red tint. Was it from anger, or something else? Something festering deep inside… Burning… Tearing… Yearning to burst forth… He looked down to his lap. There was a bulge of such a magnitude that it made a molehill out of a mountain. He looked back towards the screen, still nothing. He began to use his gloved hand to violently rub his eager member against his inner thigh, "Yessssss! Yessssss! Soooooon you will be fed! Soon my greatest sexual experiment WILL be completed!" But even he knew it was no longer an experiment. What had begun as a depraved attempt to ejaculate to his own sibling had evolved into… He turned his head. He was now completely fixated on his pet lab monkey, Monkey. His cock was being rubbed raw from outside his pants. Monkey knew exactly what that look meant… It was the look of an animal. A wild animal in heat. Monkey understood, and turned around, pressing his simian cheeks to the bars of his cage. As Dexter's eyes lost every ounce of humanity, Monkey began to floss his ass with one of the bars until Dexter could take it no longer. He sprung from his seat and ran straight for the cage! He opened the door and pissed in Monkey's anus, for smoother entry. Then, he drank a hair-growth serum, making hair grow all over his body, before shaving it all to jagged stubble. His glorious fiery cock dilated Monkey's rectum like a circus balloon, thrusting at such speeds that some of the piss splashed out and stung his razor burn. Thrust after violent thrust, Dexter began to hold Monkey closer and closer until he was able to use his pointy shaved stubble to rub Monkey's hairs slowly off. Dexter wanted Deedee, and only Deedee, so Monkey had to LOOK like Deedee. He noticed Monkey's skin showing up red, and decided to soften his horrid shaving ritual, so he pulled out his dick and rammed it so far up his own ass that shit fell all over Monkey's back. Dexter rubbed it around and decided this was the best shaving cream he was going to get, and for efficiency he began to shave with his cock. Or, he would have if it hadn't been so long and gotten stuck in his own asshole. He grabbed Monkey's face and forced him to bite the cock in half. The limp residue still inside his ass fell to the floor with a brown, bloodied "FLOP!". The remainder looked like a cigar that someone had been smoking on for a few minutes, dripping with blood. He tied one end of the dead piece of cock to Monkey's ear, then lead the rest into his mouth, which he bolted shut so that Monkey could always taste his noble dick. Dexter then took an incision tool and made four slits at the tip of Monkey's penis. At this point, Monkey could intervene with his super powers, but he could not risk losing his secret identity! Dexter shoved one finger at a time into Monkey's piss-hole until it was big enough to be docked by Dexter's scientific cigar penis. All of this was enough to create a blast of cum and blood like that of a shotgun. Noticing the defiled, naked, raunchy site before him, Dexter turned away. "THIS EXPERIMENT WAS A FAILURE", he shouted, zipping up his pants. 

Suddenly a voice echoed from behind some machines, "I wouldn't say that, little bro…". It was Deedee. She had seen the whole thing. But why hadn't she run? Dexter knew why. He looked to her large feet and saw a puddle. She would never admit it, but bestiality turned her on. Dexter used to watch her fuck her pile of stuffed animals on the hidden cam every day. Deedee looked so innocent, standing there in her puddle of cum. "Dexter… What does THIS button do..?" She slowly walked up and ran her finger from Dexter's taint to the button of his jeans, punctuated with a single poke. "I'm not wearing any panties", she said, as she pulled off her shirt to reveal a washboard chest, made up for by her now naked colossal feet. She used her toes to undo Dexter's pants, and then began sending her toe jam into his cock hole. This was too much for Dexter, who was only used to cumming once per day, and so two streams of blood shot straight from his nose into her eager pussy. She was getting fucked, but not in a way she expected. The blood streams felt like they were two cocks with minds of their own, blasting and practically decimating her clit. She was overcome with ecstasy, and she shot a huge blast of cum from her puss. The cum blast and blood blast clashed like two Kamehameha waves, until Deedee's blast overpowered Dexter's, and Dexter was bukkake'd into oblivion.

The End.


End file.
